A fading sun
by jellosquare
Summary: AFTER BREAKING DAWN. May contain spoilers. Rated M just incase. Edward thinks Bella wants to leave him, Emmett and Alice argue after a chess game, and I suck at summaries. So... just read it!
1. Don't follow

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first story... I'm a serious slacker, so I may never finish this. Also, my imagination sort of _died_ recently.**

** Hopefully my imagination can be revived somehow... Who knows?**

* * *

_BELLA's Point Of View:_

"Edward…"

He didn't respond. I let out a short sigh of lost hope. I hurt him. _A lot_.

It was earlier in a conversation, that I told him I hated him. It came out of nowhere, and I know I didn't mean it - but I said it - and it hurt him. It hurt me just as well.

"Edward, please..._please_…" I choked over the second 'please'; a vampires grace was limited almost entirely to physical means, not emotional, nor verbal for that matter.

"Bella," he said my name so softly. I melted at the calm, loving tone. "Bella, do you want to leave me?" He asked.

Oh god _no_. "No!" I cried out.

If I could cry, I'd have to apologize for flooding the world. (**a/n: I'm very aware that this is a cheesy line!**)

"Edward! Never in a million years would I leave your side," I couldn't contain the extreme sadness that enveloped me. Not only would it kill him if I left, but it'd kill me too. Hasn't he realized that after all this time? After he left me to "_save"_ me – after Jacob practically forced the images of my broken soul into his mind? I tugged at my shield, to pull it inwards so he could hear my thoughts. He must know.

_Edward, I would never leave you. Please… I wasn't thinking when I said that. I don't even know where it came from… Honestly, it shocked me too and hearing those words come out of my mouth is like a dagger to a human heart. God, Edward… You _are_ my heart. Hurting you hurts me._

His frown turned upwards, but only to become a thin straight line. No smile.

…_Ouch. Maybe I should go… He'd probably be better off without me around._

He caught that unexpected thought. I forgot to release the hold on my shield. _Hm. _I snapped it back into place, looking away with a dramatic flip of my hair. Being dramatic always got him talking.

Edward sighed, and I heard his swift departure.

_Don't follow. Don't follow. Don't follow._

I tried to restrain myself. I gripped the edge of the table.

When I accidentally snapped a wooden chunk out of it, I threw myself towards the door.

_It'll only upset him more if you follow, Bella, don't be stupid. DON'T FOLLOW HIM._

I glided out of the cabin, and followed him to the main house.

* * *

**A/N: I go off topic A LOT. The next chapter may end up exposing my crappy focus. I may end up writing this whole thing in Bella's POV. I'm still not sure.**


	2. I'm not okay

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Although I have bought all four books & I've seen the movie!**

**Please, do not ask me what my thoughts on the movie are... PLEASE.**

* * *

_**BELLA POV:**_

When I got inside, Alice and Emmett were arguing over a game of chess. Edward sat on Emmett's side, warning him when Alice looked into his future moves.

_He seems okay now. Better not ruin it._

Edward glanced at me sadly, but smiled as he did.

_Did he hear that? Edward…?_

The chess game consumed him. My shield was up.

_Oh. Jasper must've sensed my relief...?_

I glanced towards him, wondering if "thank you" could be translated into an emotion.

_Of course_, I am_ grateful_. I laughed once, when I caught him smile and nod towards me.

Apparently Alice had gotten frustrated with Edward keeping her in line because suddenly she flipped the chess board onto Emmett's lap and stormed over towards Jasper, who'd gotten up at the flash of frustration she must've given off. Emmett didn't like the lack of true competition, "You forfeit? Oh no way," he whined, "you're not getting out of this! We're going to finish this game, whether it's chess or not!"

At that, Alice glared at him, "Emmett if I find a single article of my clothing on Ebay without my permission, and so help me God, if I find any of my shoes in the river, I will feed you to the wolves!!!" A blank stare crossed her face. Then her glare got colder – her eyes were slits now behind her eyelashes. Edward either caught the thought in Emmett's head, or he saw the vision Alice got from it, but it was hilarious because he doubled over in laughter, losing his vampire grace as he slipped off the chair.

"Do _that_," she hissed, "and even Jasper will be conspiring with the wolves – _happily_." Before dancing up the stairs, she took the time to let out another warning for anything he may be planning, "Emmett, if you dare to touch my beanie babies, even _think_ about them – _Edward_ – I will personally shave you bald_, all over_, and oh you _know_ that won't grow back." She paused to let Emmett ponder over what she meant by _all over_. "Along with that," she continued, "I will take Rosalie out shopping every time you get an…_urge, _I'll say… and _so much more_." Edward cracked up some more, sitting in the place he'd fallen. Emmett caught her words slowly, grumbled, and flew up the stairs, aiming a swift kick at Alice's shin. This wasn't planned, so she hadn't seen it coming.

"Ouch! _EMMETT_!"

The little pixie was furious – she flitted up the stairs intent on revenge.

I didn't bother to watch her vendetta in action, but I listened – Splintering wood. _She broke the door. _Rosalie protesting as Alice dragged something across the floor. A loud crash, a window breaking, and then Emmett was outside the window on his stomach, practically eating the dirt. From upstairs, I could hear Alice's ranting subside, Rosalie's laughter, and Esme's frustration.

_Esme, she can help me out. Maybe she can talk to him for me._

I turned to look at Edward who must've seen my move through Jasper's thoughts, because he turned to look at me also.

My shield drew back, _I love you_, I thought. He was holding me no more than a second after that. My inner screams became audible as I began to sob against his chest. My eyes stung, and it felt like I could cry, but I knew very well that I couldn't. My pain was expressed in dry sobs only. To me, that wasn't enough to show him how sorry I was.

Suddenly I felt okay with everything. _Damn him._

_Ugh, Jasper's messing with me… _I thought, keeping my shield restrained. It was getting easier to do this.

"Me too," Edward said, "thank you." He shot a meaningful look towards the blonde bastard. I didn't want to feel _okay_ now. I still haven't forgiven myself, and I can't until I know that _he_ forgives me. Even then I don't know if I could forgive myself and I most certainly don't want to feel _okay_ about all that happened earlier.

"I'm not."

Edward ignored that, and adjusted his arms to sit above my shoulders.

_Edward, I'm a mess…_

"You're a mess?" He asked.

Just then Alice trotted into the room, finally taking notice to the outfit I picked out for the day.

"Like hell she is," she commented, "what'd you do, Bella? Have some freaky flash of human, and trip into a clothes rack of ugly?"

_Oh man. _

* * *

**A/N (duh!): So yeah. I'm not sure where this is headed entirely... REVIEWING HELPS! Also, I'd like to hear where _you_ think this is going!**


End file.
